Everlue
in " "}} Everlue (エバルー Ebarū) is a corruptFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 16-17 politician who held absolute power and influence over Shirotsume Town. Appearance Everlue is a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 However, after being defeated by Cancer, his head, along with his mustache, is completely shaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 20 Personality Everlue is a conceited and selfish man who declares himself to be highly-cultured and superior to everyone around him. He keeps a massive collection of books to flaunt his avid love for literature, going as far as blackmailing novelist Kemu Zaleon into writing a novel with Everlue as the main character, displaying his evil personality. He is also extremely greedy and possessive, deeming anything he owns to be his alone and refusing to give it away or letting anyone touch it, even if he sees it as worthless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 12 Moreover, Everlue has a rather twisted sense of beauty, viewing unattractive women to be beautiful while declaring pretty girls such as Lucy to be ugly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 18 He also utters the phrase "boyoyo" from time to time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 History Thirty-four years ago,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 5 Everlue requested a famous novelist Kemu Zaleon to write a novel with Everlue as the main character. When the latter refused, Everlue blackmailed him by threatening to revoke his entire family's citizenship and therefore making it impossible for them to join any merchants' or craftsmen's guilds to make a living. Zaleon eventually conceded, but Everlue, still angered by the author's previous refusal, forced Zaleon to write the book in solitary confinement for three years. The result of such cruelty was a novel entitled Daybreak, which Everlue ultimately deemed worthless, claiming it to be the worst novel that Zaleon had ever written. Nevertheless, Everlue released Zaleon upon its completion and placed the book in his collection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-10 Some time after, a team of Mages from an unknown guild was commissioned by Kaby Melon to infiltrate Everlue Mansion and steal Daybreak. Not realizing what the Mages were after, Everlue deemed their actions as "attempted arson" and killed them, hiring several guards, including the Vanish Brothers, inside his mansion as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 14 Synopsis Daybreak arc Everlue appears when Lucy attempts to apply for a job as a maid, instantly rejecting her by deeming her to be ugly. Even though he recognizes her as a Mage of Fairy Tail, he allows Lucy to infiltrate his mansion together with Natsu and Happy in order to find out their goal before making any attempt to kill them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 17-20 Some time later, he gets surprised upon discovering that the three are after Daybreak, subsequently appearing before them in his personal library and calling out the Vanish Brothers to defend his possession. During the confrontation, Lucy reads the book and announces that it contains some kind of secret, something which Everlue didn't notice before. Thinking that the secret might be a treasure map, Everlue pits the Vanish Brothers against Natsu while he chases after Lucy, who runs off to learn more about the secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-17 Everlue eventually corners Lucy in the sewers beneath his mansion and grabs her by her arms, threatening to break them if she doesn't reveal the book's secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 19 However, Happy appears and attacks Everlue, freeing Lucy from his grip. The two then fight Everlue, who reveals to them the circumstances behind the creation of Daybreak. When Lucy claims that Zaleon actually placed a spell on the book to rearrange what was originally written into Daybreak''s narrative, Everlue begins to fear that the secret may actually be an exposure of his underhanded business dealings so he summons Virgo to help him retrieve the book. To his shock, Natsu appears along with Virgo and knocks her out with a punch. With him being distracted, Lucy entangles him with her whip and throws him towards Cancer, who shaves all of his hair off and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-20 Shortly after, Everlue gets arrested.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 13 Magic and Abilities 'Earth Magic' (土系各種魔法 ''Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Everlue uses Earth Magic, should it be for offensive purposes or to quickly relocate himself around his mansion. *'Diver' ( Daibā): Diver enables Everlue to quite literally dive into the ground, whether with his hands or feet, and tunnel through it until he reappears. This tunneling has a great deal of strength, allowing him to go through hard rock, concrete and even metal. *'Earth Bounce': After he starts rotating himself, Everlue is able to quickly ricochet himself off the surface of the ground repeatedly.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 (Unnamed) Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): A type of Spatial Magic which allows Everlue to summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World to assist him in combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 14 Equipment As a Celestial Spirit Mage, Everlue has the keys to summon the Celestial Spirits. Gold Key: *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 (former) Appearances in Other Media Video Games He appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen In addition, Everlue is a villain in Fairy Tail Portable Guild, though he is not playable.Fairy Tail Portable Guild Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"I am high and mighty! It should be an honor to write a book about me!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 7 Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Everlue *Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Everlue *Obtaining DAYBREAK! References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist